The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MonRws’, was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation by the inventor, Rick Wells. The interesting new mutation was discovered in a landscape planting in Dayton, Oreg. among a small population of unpatented, unnamed plants of Mahonia repens during Fall of 2010.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘MONRWS’ by air layers at a commercial nursery during July of 2011. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.